Accidents Are Meant To Happen
by Cookie-chi
Summary: [Oneshot] Naruto's life seemed like one accident after another, but she was never one of them. [NaruSaku]


**Accidents Are Meant To Happen NaruSaku**

_**A/N Yes yes, I know I should be updating my other ficcies…But I just had this idea and felt the need to write it u.u forgive me!! **_

_**Anywhoooo more NaruSaku //cheers// Hope you enjoy the fluff n.n**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, for I am a simple fangirl and nothing more T.T**_

OOOOOOOOOO

After staring at the pile of open books for perhaps an hour, maybe even more; Sakura had decided she needed a well-earned break from all this studying. Her brain literally felt fried, she couldn't take in any more data on medical procedures and healing jutsus. So what if her exams were in a few weeks time? She needed a break, desperately!!

It was then that Sakura's ears caught the sound of the door creaking open, saving her from this revising. Lifting her head from the desk the green-eyed girl turned to find none other than Naruto standing at her door with one hand scratching the back of his head.

"You're mum let me up," He explained before letting himself in as Sakura adjusted her scruffy locks of pink hair. "Still studying ne?"

She nodded with a sound of disdain rumbling at the back of her throat. Who knew training to be a medic-nin was so damn tough? She caught the sound of Naruto's laughter, and for some reason it lifted her spirits. Maybe it was because he was so optimistic and constantly in bright-coloured garb, it was difficult not to smile back when he was flashing that feline grin of his.

"I sure could use a break," She mused before dropping the pencil from her fingers and getting up from her seat at the desk. She turned to Naruto, returning his earlier grin. "Wanna go for a walk?" She asked, though she wouldn't blame him for not wanting to, sometimes a plain old walk felt a little pointless. But it was an excuse to spend time together wasn't it? An excuse to get out of this house, and away from all this wretched studying.

Wait…did she just say, an excuse to be with _Naruto_?

"Sure!!" Of course he'd love to, he always loved spending time with her, even when she was biting his head off or ignoring him completely, her presence alone was enough to make him smile; even if his exuberant antics got on her nerves sometimes. But apparently she was caught up in dream world and Naruto had to repeat his answer…Weird, what happened to 'on the ball' Sakura just then?

---

They left the house in silence, and for a large part of their walk both said nothing, which was unusual for Naruto. Both were probably thinking about 'off-limit' topics like: 'so Sasuke's not back yet' or 'I hear no-one likes you cause there's a demon inside you'… You know, just the usual.

Of course Naruto had been the first to break the silence by falling headfirst over a rock.

Sakura had been too busy delighting in the crisp air and birdsong to catch him when he stumbled. But his yelp of surprise snapped her out of any solitary thoughts, and before either could do any thing more, she was in a fit of giggles that etched out dimples at the sides of her mouth.

Although his knees were badly scraped and his trousers had a rip in them, Naruto still smiled back, admiring Sakura's face from his position lying on the ground. Some had said she'd never smile again, as long as Sasuke was gone. So to watch her laugh; to _make_ her laugh; in a way he felt humbled.

"Honestly, you're such a klutz." She sighed before reaching a hand down to pluck him from the earth.

"Aaah!! But there's method to my madness Sakura-chan!" Naruto explained with his finger held high in the air, whilst Sakura eyed him up disapprovingly.

"What are you? A mad scientist?" She growled in reply, and although she didn't look too impressed, Naruto could tell she was infact rather amused by his silly ways.

"Well think about it," He began whilst his bright blue eyes became transfixed on the earth as he carefully watched his step. Slowly the two were entering the forest where jagged rocks that rose from the ground were hidden by long blades of grass, and there was every possibility of a twig knocking his balance too. He was taking extra precautions this time, and it quite rightly showed in his footing.

"You learn from you mistakes. So-oo, falling over that rock taught me to be more cautious, and that means I wont fall over again! Right?"

"Uhhh…right." Sakura did her best to hide her scoffing, but all attempts were simply futile.

"And that's why," Without warning Naruto had latched one arm around Sakura's neck, and she wasn't sure why; but she was blushing madly, from the tip of her chin to the corners of her ears. "You shouldn't be worrying so much about these exams. One little mistake wont hurt."

She sighed, sounding a little defeated. "Yeah, one wont hurt. But ten or twenty might."

He shoved her in the shoulder gently, which had almost offended her, but that's when he spoke up again.

"Heey, why are you being so pessimistic?"

By now they had reached the area of land with the highest blades of grass that tickled the bare parts of Sakura's legs as she walked. She didn't mind though, it was far too hot to be wearing trousers anyway; well for her it was.

"I guess I just can't be like you," She sighed.

The blonde shinobi was too caught up in what Sakura was saying, he didn't take the time to notice yet another rock protruding from the earth.

SLAM!!

He fell on his face, with grass-stains and mud on his attire to suit.

She turned, and this time didn't seem as surprised to see her team-mate lying on the floor. She leaned over him so she could look down at him; a grin was eerily stretched across her face all the while.

"You're life is like one accident after another," Once again she helped him to his feet. "I'm more of a perfectionist myself." She beamed as Naruto dusted down his orange-clad.

"Third time lucky?" He couldn't help but hope, with a sheepish grin to follow.

She couldn't stop her boisterous laughter what with that little hope for poor Naruto, who could barely keep his balance. And yet he was such a force to be reckoned with; life sure didn't make much sense.

Just like that blush from before, but she had already shrugged that off. It meant nothing right?

"We'll see…" She skipped ahead of him, nimbly dodging any rocks or twigs; she made walking though such a terrain look easy. But to Naruto it was anything but.

"Hey wait up!!" He called before running after her, meandering through trees and following the sound of her laughter. It was music to his ears, more so than the songs of the birds. This blissful scene of the sun perched high in the blue skies that accompanied their childish ways; it would've been perfect if Naruto could only stay on his feet for more than five minutes.

The way Naruto saw it, you couldn't go though life without any mistakes, human error was a perfectly natural thing and if anything, it simply taught you more. Naruto was never too upset when he came back from yet another failed attempt at retrieving Sasuke, because he knew that he was learning from his mistakes, he was getting closer and closer to his goal every time.

Just like the way he was slowly catching up to Sakura, step by step. He'd reach her, and he'd keep his promise to her. Naruto was getting closer to bringing back Sasuke, closer to sealing his promise and making her happy, she was the inspiration that he needed on those long missions. And thus her outstretched his arms, trying to reach out for that spark of inspiration he craved.

He was so close now, but her next move had him stunned. Quickly the girl had pivoted on her heel to face him, but by now there was no time to turn back as his arms clung onto her and sent her backwards.

They fell to the ground in unison; a fog of dust was pounded out of the dry mud they landed on, a clearing in the grassy terrain. It had been Naruto who had fallen on Sakura, pinning her to the ground with his body weight. He hadn't meant to do it, but everyone made mistakes…

Both of them looked as though someone had painted their faces red, but it wasn't because Naruto was on top of her, it wasn't even because Naruto had made a fool out of himself yet again.

It was because his lips were tightly locked onto hers.

She tried to gasp but her mouth had been welded shut by his, Naruto's lips were firm against her softer ones, and she could feel his breathing through his chest and mouth. Their eyes were locked on each other too, realisation was only just sinking in, and both were too shocked to act on it and move away for a moment.

Naruto was the first to move as he quickly scrambled off of her and she sat up and wiped her mouth, hiding the fact that she actually missed the warmth of his. He was beet-red now, and had lost his loudness; he almost looked bashful sitting there and scratching his head.

"Uh, sorry Sakura-chan, I didn't mean t-"

"That's OK," She smiled, trying to break the awkwardness away. "Accidents are meant to happen right?"

That seemed to be enough to make him nod enthusiastically, and now it was she with the bashful persona as he said his next words.

"I can't believe it! Both my first _and_ second kisses were accidents!!" He sighed. "Talk about tough luck ne?"

Sakura chuckled light-heartedly, simply due the fact that _he_ had scolded _her_ for being pessimistic, who was he to talk?

The bashfulness kicked in again, only this time Sakura subtly inched closer towards him. But even thought it was subtle, and Naruto could be a bit of an airhead, he still noticed it.

This bashfulness must've been contagious as Naruto's cheeks flushed. And who could blame him when Sakura was cupping his cheek and turning his head to face her.

"Well…Third time lucky?"

With that she leaned in, and Naruto mimicked her movements until their lips were locked once more. Although it was her first kiss, there was no awkward clashing of teeth, only a sensual passion as they explored each other's mouths and Naruto dared to prod his tongue against her lips. She smiled though their kiss, not minding his curiosity in the least, for it was sending a shooting sensation down to the pit of her stomach, one she never wanted to come to and end.

Unfortunately all good things had to come to an end. But the way Sakura saw it; it just gave her more reason to do it again.

And Naruto didn't mind it in the least.

Infact, it was probably the best mistake of his life.

OOOOOENDOOOOO

_**A/N So-oo, was it OK? I know it was mostly babble…But uhh…I don't have an excuse. Reviews are welcomed as always! n.n**_

_**Ja ne!!**_


End file.
